All she needs is Love
by lobsters-4eva
Summary: Ross and Rachel Fic.....They are happy until someone or something from Ross' past comes to the surface!! Please Review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
This is mainly a Ross and Rachel fic, with appearances by all the other Friends too. The setting is about 2006. Ross and Rachel are engaged with 4 year old Emma and another one on the way. Their life is perfect but something or someone from Ross' past will come to the surface and bring dramas with it.  
  
Chapter 1 - Someone to love me  
  
Rachel was lying on the couch, a bowl of lollies balanced on her 6 months pregnant stomach. Emma was lying next to her, her head also resting on her stomach feeding her face with the soft, rubber lollies.  
  
Ross came through from the bedroom, hurriedly throwing on his coat and grabbing his briefcase  
  
"Are you sure you're all right Rach?" he called out from the kitchen "You've been throwing up all morning, I don't want to leave you if you aren't well"  
  
"I'm fine Sweetie" she replied, "It's probably just my morning sickness coming back. Go to work!!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked as he came back into the lounge room with a worried look on his face  
  
"I'm sure," said Rachel "Emma and I are just going relax for now, watching Teletubbies aren't we Princess?"  
  
"Uh Huh" said Emma who had more lollies in her mouth then she could handle "Sesame Stweet?"  
  
"And Sesame Street" said Rachel "Seriously Ross, I'm fine"  
  
Ross took in a breath "Ok, God I'm going to be late"  
  
"Well get moving" said Rachel "I'd get up to give you a kiss but I think if I move I might vomit again"  
  
Ross shook his head "I'm not going"  
  
"I'm kidding," said Rachel "Now come give me a kiss goodbye"  
  
Ross bent over the couch and kissed her lips "You call me if you start to feel worse ok?"  
  
"I will" said Rachel "But it's now 10:15 and you are late so.."  
  
"Right" said Ross "I'm going"  
  
He bent over and kissed Emma's head "See you later Princess" "Bye Daddy" said Emma "I love you"  
  
"Love you too Em" He then kissed Rachel's stomach "And I'll see you later Little Man"  
  
"Ahem" said Rachel "Little Girl not Little Man"  
  
"Whatever" said Ross, grabbing his keys and heading for the door "I love you"  
  
"Love you too" called Rachel as he shut the door behind him  
  
Emma burst out laughing at something on the TV and pulled Rachel so she'd look at the TV  
  
"Look Mommy" she said "Twinky Tinky"  
  
"I see him," said Rachel "Isn't he funny?"  
  
"Funny Funny" said Emma  
  
"What do you want to do today Em?" asked Rachel "Why I'm asking a 3 year old this question I don't know"  
  
"Nothing" said Emma "TV today"  
  
"All day?" asked Rachel "That's a whole lotta TV"  
  
"Allllllll day" said Emma  
  
"Sounds like a plan" said Rachel "But only if you stop eating these lollies, I've already been sick 4 times today, I don't want to be sick while I'm cleaning up your mess from eating too many lollies"  
  
"More Lollies" said Emma, reaching for the bowl as Rachel moved it away  
  
"No way Babe" said Rachel, moving it out of Emma's reach  
  
"I'll tell Daddy on you" said Emma defiantly, crossing her arms  
  
"Tell Daddy" said Rachel "And I'll tell Daddy who broke his Dinosaur Egg in half"  
  
"Ohhh" said Emma "Keep the lollies over there Mommy!!"  
  
Rachel smiled "I thought so"  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door, so soft it could barely be heard.  
  
"Who's Dat?" asked Emma  
  
"I don't know until I open the door Honey," said Rachel "I don't have magic powers like Uncle Chandler"  
  
Emma laughed, "Uncle Chandler has magic's"  
  
"That's right," said Rachel  
  
She heaved herself up off the couch, touching her stomach as she felt it turn and opened the door to find a girl of about 10 years of age standing there. She was small with brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked strangely familiar to Rachel, like someone she knew.  
  
"Hi" said Rachel "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for my Dad," said the Girl "My mum said this is where he lives"  
  
"I'm sorry. Who?" asked Rachel "I think you might have the wrong address Sweetie"  
  
"No, this is right," said the girl "I'm looking for my Dad. His name is Ross Geller"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
AN: That's the first, very short chapter!!! What do you think? Is it worth continuing or not worth taking up valuable FF.net space? Please Review and let me know what you think..Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

All she needs is Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Continued on from previous chapter  
  
"Excuse me?" said Rachel in disbelief "Ross Geller is your Father?.. What's your name Honey?"  
  
"Jemma" said the girl  
  
Rachel nodded "Where's your Mom Jemma?"  
  
"Who's Dis?" interrupted Emma, peeking round from behind Rachel's legs.  
  
Rachel picked Emma up and went and plonked her back on the couch "Watch the TV ok Babe?"  
  
She went back to the door; She couldn't take her eyes of this girl. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jemma had many of Ross' features...  
  
"Where's your Mom?" asked Rachel "I don't understand this..."  
  
"She had to go away for awhile," said Jemma "So she left me here, she told me to come up and find my dad and that he will look after me"  
  
Rachel was shaking her head; She couldn't believe what this girl was telling her.  
  
"What is your Mom's name?" asked Rachel, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer  
  
"Chloe" said Jemma "My mom's name is Chloe Matthews"  
  
Rachel took in deep breath as she heard the name.  
  
"Oh god" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Flashbacks of what had happened that night, years ago came into her head. She could still remember that night like it was yesterday. The night she found out that the love of her life had been unfaithful. The night when she thought everything they had was gone forever.  
  
"She gave me this," said Jemma, handing Rachel an envelope "She told me to give it to my Dad, and that he would understand when he read it"  
  
Rachel held the envelope; her hands were trembling as she looked at the scrawling handwriting on the front of the envelope that simply said "Ross"  
  
Rachel kept staring at Jemma, who was looking everywhere but at her. She had a large backpack on her back and a Tattered Teddy Bear was hanging out of the backpack  
  
"I've got to make a phone call" said Rachel quickly "I guess you should...uh.come inside"  
  
Jemma took a step inside the door slowly, looking around at her surrounds. She spotted a photo on the coffee table and went for a close look. It was of Ross, Rachel & Emma, the day Emma was born. Rachel hadn't moved from her position and was watching Jemma stare at the photo.  
  
Emma was looking at Jemma strangely, as if she was wondering who this strange girl was that had come into her home.  
  
"Is this my Dad?" asked Jemma softly, pointing at Ross in the photo  
  
Rachel nodded "If you say Ross is your father, then I guess that's him"  
  
"Are you his wife?" asked Jemma  
  
"Not yet" said Rachel "Soon to be though"  
  
"You having a baby?" asked Jemma, pointing at Rachel's bulging stomach  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel, touching her belly "In about 2 & a half months"  
  
"Cool" said Jemma  
  
"Listen, why don't you sit here for a second" said Rachel "I've just got to make a phone call"  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" asked Jemma  
  
"I..it's not that I don't believe you" said Rachel "I just..I don't know what to do"  
  
Rachel saw tears begin to well up in Jemma's eyes "My mom is coming back, She promised me she would"  
  
Rachel's motherly instincts immediately came to the surface and she instinctively pulled the little girl into a hug, not even thinking about it, Just doing it.  
  
"Don't cry," she said soothingly "Just wait here, I will be back in 2 seconds"  
  
She sat Jemma down on the couch with Emma peering at her & went into the kitchen to use the phone, pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
She dialled Ross' office number and he picked up after a few rings  
  
"Hello, Ross Geller speaking"  
  
"Hi Ross" said Rachel  
  
"Hi Honey, How are you?" said Ross "I...I'm fine," said Rachel, stumbling over her words "But I think you should come home right now"  
  
"What? Why?" His tone was worried "Is it the baby?"  
  
"No, the baby is fine" said Rachel "But there's someone here, and I don't know what to make of what she's telling me or if she's even telling the truth, I just...you need to come home"  
  
"Who's in the house?" asked Ross "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ross, There is a girl here saying that she is your daughter" said Rachel bluntly "Do you have anything to say about that?"  
  
"What the..." said Ross "My daughter?"  
  
"Yes" said Rachel "Her name is Jemma"  
  
"This is bullshit" said Ross "It's obviously some kind of joke"  
  
"I don't think it is" said Rachel "Her mom's name is Chloe"  
  
Ross went immediately silent, all Rachel could hear was deep breathing on the other end of the phone  
  
"Chlo..Chloe" mumbled Ross "Are you sure? Chloe.."  
  
"Yes" said Rachel "She turned up at the door, said her mom has to go away for awhile and there is a letter here for you to read"  
  
"How...How old is she?" asked Ross, not sure he even believed it  
  
"I don't know, About 10" said Rachel "She seems pretty mature so I'm guessing that's how old she is"  
  
"Oh god" mumbled Ross "I'll be home in about 15 minutes ok"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel, hanging up the phone and opening the door a tiny bit to see Jemma sitting on the couch, watching TV. Emma seemed to have lost interest in this stranger and was playing with her Plush Teletubbie Teddy.  
  
"So where's your Mom gone Jemma?" asked Rachel  
  
"She's gone away with her boyfriend, they're going to Australia for awhile" said Jemma "Robert is mean to me, I don't like him"  
  
"Oh" said Rachel  
  
"What is my Dad like?" asked Jemma, staring intently at Rachel "Will he be nice to me?"  
  
"Ross is nice to everybody," said Rachel "He's one of the kindest people I know"  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Jemma  
  
Rachel was a little shocked at the question  
  
"Of course I do" she replied, "He's my fiancé. We are a family"  
  
"I want a family," said Jemma "I want someone to love me"  
  
Rachel didn't know what to say to that. What she saw in Jemma was a sad, lonely little girl who had probably only had a few hugs and other signs of love in her lifetime.  
  
"I'm sure your Mom loves you," said Rachel gently  
  
Jemma shrugged her shoulders "Maybe"  
  
Emma came over and pulled herself up onto the couch next to Jemma, looking at her curiously "Who are you?"  
  
"Jemma" replied Jemma "Who are you?"  
  
"Emma" said Emma, giggling a little "Emma & Jemma"  
  
Rachel saw a small smile creep across Jemma's face at Emma's laughter.  
  
"I'm this many," said Emma, holding up 3 fingers "How many are you?"  
  
Jemma held up both her hands, Rachel's guess was correct "I'm 10"  
  
"Dis is La La," said Emma, holding up her Teletubbie.  
  
She pointed at Jemma's Teddy "Who's this one?"  
  
"This is Blinky," said Jemma "Do you want to hold him?"  
  
Emma's eyes opened wide and she put her hands out eagerly "Yes Pwease"  
  
She passed Blinky to Emma and Emma gave her La La "Hold La La?"  
  
Rachel heard footsteps coming from outside the door and she quickly opened the door and stepped out to face Ross, causing him to jump with shock. She pulled the door shut behind her  
  
"Hi" he said softly, kissing her lips  
  
Rachel pulled away "Did you know about her?"  
  
"What??" asked Ross, shocked "How can you even ask me that question?"  
  
"I don't know but I just did," said Rachel "Now answer me"  
  
"No I didn't know Rachel," said Ross "Do you honestly think I would know about my child, and never have anything to do with her? Jesus, What do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know Ross," said Rachel "I don't know why the hell I have this little girl sitting on my couch. This child says that you are her father Ross!! What am I supposed to think? How could you not know?"  
  
"Um maybe because I was never told," spat Ross "I haven't spoken to Chloe since that morning. ..That was years ago. God, how do I even know if she is my daughter?"  
  
"Do the Maths Ross" said Rachel "She's 10 years old, Her mom is a woman you slept with 10 years ago, She has your nose for crying out loud"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," said Ross "I have a very common shaped nose"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes  
  
"No, nothing at all Ross...It's called Genetics" said Rachel. She took in a deep breath "I can't deal with this"  
  
She gasped and clutched her stomach as the baby delivered a hard quick, as if telling her to calm down  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Ross, grabbing her arm "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," said Rachel "Ross, Just swear to me you didn't know"  
  
"I did not know," said Ross "I swear to you, I had no idea of this girls existence. I wouldn't lie to you Rach"  
  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head "I'm as shocked by this as you are"  
  
Rachel nodded "I just can't believe this is happening, out of the blue like this..Would Chloe lie about something like this?"  
  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know but I can't not look into it," said Ross. "She could be telling the truth"  
  
"I guess," said Rachel  
  
He hugged her tighter "I'm nervous" he said, "What is she like?"  
  
"She seems smart and mature for her age. She also seems sad and lonely," said Rachel "She asked me the same question about you"  
  
"Oh" said Ross "What does she look like?"  
  
"Go in there and see for yourself," said Rachel  
  
Ross went to open the door but suddenly paused, his hand on the knob  
  
"What?" asked Rachel, standing behind him  
  
He turned around and kissed her "I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry?" said Rachel  
  
"Yeah" replied Ross "I'm sorry about all of this, I'm sorry you got upset"  
  
"It's ok," said Rachel softly "I know you didn't ask for this"  
  
Ross nodded "Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
"I do..And I love you heaps too" said Rachel "Now open that door, and take a look at what's inside"  
  
Ross took in a big breath and turned the knob, opening the door and seeing 2 faces looking at him from the couch  
  
To Be Continued  
  
AN: There's Chapter Two.What did you think? Any ideas for the story? Reviews would be greatly appreciated ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Continued on from previous chapter  
  
Ross opened the door; Rachel's hand was on his back comfortingly. He saw 2 faces staring at him from the couch.  
  
"Daddddddy" yelled Emma, clambering off the couch and running a Ross, throwing herself at his legs.  
  
Ross bent over and picked her up into his arms, straightening back up and looking at Jemma on the couch.  
  
"Hi Jemma" he said softly.  
  
Now he'd seen her, he knew that this wasn't some joke. This little girl did have his nose; She had the same puppy dog eyes as him. She was his.  
  
"Hello" she said  
  
She stared at him shyly, this was the first ever glimpse of her father and he was nothing like the man she had been picturing ever since her Mom told her about him.  
  
There were a few moments of silence until Emma spoke up "Jemma has Blinky"  
  
Rachel pulled Emma out of Ross' arms "Naptime for you my Darling, You were up too early this morning"  
  
"No, No, No" cried Emma "No Nap"  
  
She struggled to get out of Rachel's arms and back into Ross'  
  
"I'll be back in a second," said Rachel, heading through to Emma's bedroom with her wailing in her arms.  
  
Ross and Jemma were in silence for another few moments, until Jemma got up off the couch, She walked over to Ross & hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. Ross was in shock for a second but then felt himself put his arms around this child, and hug her close.  
  
Rachel came back out into the lounge room after settling Emma, stopping in her tracks as she saw Ross and Jemma hugging; She turned around and went back into the master bedroom.  
  
(Time Lapse)  
  
Rachel was sitting in an armchair in their bedroom when Ross came in. He sat down on the bed opposite her in silence. Rachel stared at him  
  
"Where's Jemma?" she asked  
  
"She's asleep," said Ross "She was up at 4am this morning to travel and she just fell asleep on the couch"  
  
"So.." said Rachel, prompting Ross to speak  
  
"She's mine," said Ross in disbelief "She's so like me it isn't funny. I really do believe that she's my daughter"  
  
He held up the envelope that Jemma had been clutching, with the letter from Chloe "I guess all will be revealed in this letter then"  
  
"Open it," said Rachel. She came and sat down next to him on the bed, Her arm around his waist.  
  
Ross opened the envelope; His hands were trembling slightly as he unfolded the letter. He began to read aloud  
  
Dear Ross,  
It's been a long time hasn't it? I suppose now you're reading this, you're in a state of shock, probably not believing what's going on but it's true. Jemma is your daughter, I gave birth to her 9 months after we were together, there is no question about who her father is; I hadn't been with anyone else in months. You can choose to believe what you want to, but inclosed is a copy of her birth certificate, with your name on it, the dates all add up if you want to try and figure it out, I wouldn't lie about something like this, and if you look at Jemma, She does look like you. I didn't know you that well but I think I know that you would never abandon someone that is yours. You are probably wondering why I didn't tell you about her, why after 10 years, the daughter you never knew you had has shown up on your doorstep, The truth is I can't do it anymore, I have raised Jemma from a baby to a little girl with practically nothing, She never had what she deserves with me, I tried to give her the life she deserves but things didn't work out so well and I can't bear to look at her anymore, and know that she deserves so much better. I began dabbling in drugs when Jemma was 4, just in moderation but it turned into something much ore, a problem I have been trying to overcome for years. My drug problem has been a major factor in the way I raised Jemma, I fell into a lifestyle that I shouldn't have and now I just can't get out of it, I am going to Australia to sort myself out, my boyfriend Robert also has a drug problem and we believe together we can overcome it, Once we are away from the temptations that overtook our lives at home. Jemma knows nothing about my problems, I told her I was going to Australia with Robert just to get away from it all but the truth is I hope this time away will make me sort myself out, Get it together and hopefully turn me into someone better, A better mother and person. You are probably thinking "Yeah right Chloe" but it's all true. Please Ross, Don't abandon Jemma because she has no one else, I do trust that you will be there for her because I no longer can be until my life is back on track. I don't have any numbers for where I'll be; all I know is that Robert & me will be in Victoria, Australia. Robert has been there before, He said that it is a beautiful state; We just want to be as far away from Chicago as possible, half a world away in fact. Believe me when I say that I do love my daughter Ross but I just feel this is best, I want Jemma to be safe and happy. Please look after her; She needs you in her life.....Sincerely, Chloe Matthews  
  
Ross finished reading, and rubbed his temples wearily. He couldn't believe how someone could have a drug problem and still manage to bring up such a mature little girl for 10 years. He expected Jemma to have all sorts of problems, being raised in a drug-addicted family; maybe some of these problems would come to the surface.  
  
"Wow" said Rachel; She took in a deep breath "That was an intense letter"  
  
"How can I have another child, Just like that" said Ross "How could she not tell me about her 10 years ago when she was born?? Would I have ever found out about Jemma if Chloe hadn't of become addicted to drugs?"  
  
"I don't know..." said Rachel "God, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What else can we do?" said Ross "We're going to welcome Jemma into our home, into our lives I guess"  
  
"What?" said Rachel  
  
"She's my child, I have to look after her" said Ross "I believe Chloe and I want to be there for Jemma"  
  
"I understand Ross," said Rachel "But where are we going to put her? There is no space here, where is she going to sleep? We can't afford to have 2 new children, there's going to be a new baby in 2 months in case you forgot"  
  
"I know that Rachel, but we're just going to have to deal with it" said Ross "She can sleep in Emma's room or something, Or in the Nursery until the baby gets here.I'll work more, We'll manage"  
  
"Right because right now, When I am about to pop, I really need you away from home more.In 3 months when I'm struggling to look after 2 kids & a newborn baby, I don't need you here to help me" said Rachel "You working more is the last thing we need"  
  
"What would you like me to do Rachel?" asked Ross "Turn her away, send her on her own in New York City to be mugged or murdered? Please don't make this anymore harder then it's already going to be"  
  
"I'm not trying to make it harder" said Rachel defensively "I'm the one thinking logically"  
  
"Oh and I'm not?" asked Ross "I am doing the decent thing here, This girl has come out of nowhere and I'm going to be there, I'm going to be her father..I think after not being there for the past 10 years it's the least I can do.. I need you to be supportive of me, if you can't do that, then I think we're in trouble"  
  
"Don't start with that crap Ross," said Rachel "You know I will be supportive, there's just some things I will need to deal with if she's going to be in our lives from now on"  
  
"Like what?" asked Ross  
  
"Do you think I want to look at Jemma everyday and see Chloe in her?" said Rachel "Jemma just reminds me of what you did, how you cheated on me and how you broke my heart. All I will be able to think about when I look at her is your infidelity, I don't know if I can deal with that right now...I had forgiven and I had forgotten but seeing this child, conceived when you were in a relationship with me, It brings it all back, All the hurt I felt, All the pain, the sadness"  
  
She paused for a moment, willing the tears that were threatening to flow to not show themselves "I'm sorry"  
  
"Rachel" said Ross gently. He put his arms around her and pulled her close "I didn't really even think about how this would make you feel, I'm sorry"  
  
"I can deal with it" said Rachel "I mean, I surprised myself earlier when Jemma began to cry and I gave her a hug, Motherly instincts came to the surface but I'm not sure that's how it's always going to be. I am not her mother, Her mother is someone I hate, and I do hate Chloe Ross, I hate her for tempting you away from me, I hate her for being involved in ruining our relationship, Chloe is someone I thought I'd never have to deal with again in my life and now, Here she is again"  
  
"It's in the past Rach," said Ross "Look at where we are now, we're going to be married, we have one beautiful little girl and another baby on the way. We're back in love.It all worked out in the end didn't it. Chloe was a mistake that I made, and now like it or not, A part of her is back in our lives again, this has to be dealt with"  
  
Rachel nodded "I can deal with it, I'll work on it.I want to be here for you"  
  
"We're in this together," said Ross "Wether or not we like it"  
  
"I know," said Rachel "I'm sorry for being stupid, It's probably hormones or something"  
  
"It's ok," said Ross "You have a right to be hesitant about involving Jemma in our lives, It's going to be a big adjustment for all of us, Emma included so I do understand now where you're coming from"  
  
"So we have another member in the family then?" said Rachel "For the time being anyway"  
  
"It looks like it," said Ross "Monica and the others are going to be so surprised"  
  
"They won't believe it at first" said Rachel "It's going to take awhile to get used too"  
  
"We need to make some arrangements I guess," said Ross "Get Jemma enrolled in school, I'm guessing she's been going to school in Chicago, She's probably in the 4th grade or something??"  
  
"Probably" said Rachel "Do you think that she's going to be messed up? Considering her upbringing?"  
  
"Possibly" said Ross "Who knows what or who she had encountered, giving Chloe's problem and situation..Imagine the type of people Chloe probably hung around with, Drug addicts, Dealers." He shook his head "God"  
  
"I guess we can expect some problems then" said Rachel  
  
"Probably" said Ross "We'll deal with them if they ever come up. For now I want to get to know my daughter, Make sure she knows that she has a home here, That she isn't alone in this strange city"  
  
"She seems brave," said Rachel "Brave & Mature, albeit a little lonely and sad"  
  
"I want to get to know her," said Ross "Find out how her life has been so far, Find out her personality.Find out if she likes Palaeontology"  
  
"You wish," said Rachel as she stood up, holding onto her back "I'm so uncomfortable, Juliana keeps kicking me in the bladder"  
  
"Veto Juliana" said Ross immediately. He stood up and touched her stomach, which was huge considering she was only 30 weeks "My baby isn't going to be called Juliana"  
  
"FINE" said Rachel "I gotta pee again"  
  
She waddled over to the ensuite, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Ross read the letter over again, making sure he read every single line twice over. He wondered if Chloe was going to come back, She said she was but wether she did or not was a different story...Surely no mother would abandon her daughter for good?  
  
He wondered how this was all going to work out? Would Jemma be a child with every problem under the sun or would she be his dream daughter??  
  
He knew there were going to be some troubles, He had no idea how long Jemma was going to be with them but there were things that needed to be taken care of. He wondered how they were going to handle this financially? Another mouth to feed, another back to cloth, another child who needed to be kept happy. He knew he had no need to worry about Emma accepting Jemma, She loved anyone who was nice to her and it seemed they had already bonded over teddy bears a little. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey would all be supportive as they always were..Monica and Chandler's twins would probably love another cousin.  
  
Rachel was another worry, He knew she needed no extra stress in her life at the moment, She was already uncomfortable and grumpy being pregnant, He didn't want her to worry herself or the baby with how they were going to cope with everything but he worried about how was she going to act around Jemma?? He knew she wouldn't be unkind to her or treat her badly but sometimes all it takes is silence or a look to hurt a child's feelings. He only hoped she could work through her issues and accept Jemma into the family, because that's what needed to be done.  
  
Jemma would become a part of their family for the time being and he hoped that she would be loved just as much as Emma was by everyone and just as much as their unborn baby already was. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but nothing in life ever comes easy, He had another daughter now and he was going to love her, No questions asked, He was going to be the father that Jemma had been deprived off over the last 10 years, He could feel himself beginning to love her already!!  
  
AN: Sorry there wasn't much Jemma in this chapter, I just wanted to get Ross and Rachel's feelings dealt with, There will be more Jemma in Chapter 4. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
  
Jemma opened her eyes slowly; She sat up and looked around the room. The apartment was silent, She didn't even remember falling asleep but someone had placed a blanket over her.  
  
Her stomach was growling as she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and it was now probably lunchtime and she needed to use the bathroom badly but she had no idea where it was.  
  
She stood up and looked around her, There were so many photo frame spread across the room, There were paintings hanging from the walls and what looked like dinosaur bones were on display in a bookcase.  
  
She walked over to a side table and looked at the spread of photos, Many of them were of her Dad, Rachel & Emma but there were also a couple of other people, She saw a wedding photo of a man and a woman who looked a little like her dad, Another photo of the same couple but this time with a baby and a little boy, She saw another photo of a pretty blonde woman who had her arms wrapped around a man, All were smiling in the photos, They all looked so happy.  
  
She saw a big blown up photo of a baby who she guessed to be Emma, dressed as a fairy hanging on the wall alongside a blown up photo of her Dad and Rachel, standing with their arms wrapped around each other in front of a cake saying 'Congratulations'.  
  
Jemma decided they must be relatives or close friends, because there were so many of the same people, She then saw a photo of six people all sitting on a couch, her Dad, Rachel plus the 4 other older people in the other photos, It must have been taken a while ago because her Dad had a different hairstyle and Rachel had very long blonde hair, they all looked younger too.  
  
She wondered what the people in the photo were like, would she meet them and would they like her?? She'd never had a proper family, it had always just been her and her mum plus whomever her mum was dating at the time, She'd never even met her Mum's parents or relatives.  
  
A proper family was something she'd always wanted, She had a family with her mum but she wanted a family that had a mum, a dad, some brothers and sisters, a grandma & a Poppy, Maybe some cousins..  
  
She used to ask her Mum for a brother or sister but her mum always avoided the subject and told her to go play in her room, so she just gave up.  
  
Her need to go to the toilet took over and she tiptoed over and looked in the kitchen, not sighting anyone so she walked quietly into a hallway where she assumed the bedrooms & bathrooms were.  
  
There were 4 doorways going off the hallway, 3 were shut and one wasn't.  
  
She quietly opened the door of one room, not sure what to expect and saw an airy light yellow painted Nursery, with a teddy bear trim around the top of the wall. There was a crib in one corner, change table, chest of drawers, and bouncer, rocking chair all spread out over the room plus a mountain of other stuff in the centre. The room obviously wasn't finished yet in preparation for the new baby.  
  
She peeked into the room with the door open and saw a brightly coloured room, painted purple and pink with rainbows on the walls and various fairies and stuff hanging from the roof. It was a beautiful little girls room, absolutely gorgeous compared to her room back home, which was painted a yucky cream colour, and had hardly any furnishings and toys compared to this one.  
  
She saw Emma sleeping in the Princess bed over in the corner, her eyes closed tightly as she sucked her thumb. She tiptoed over and stood looking at her as she slept, her little sister. She'd always wanted a little sister; someone she could play with and talk too and now all of a sudden she had one.  
  
She didn't want to be responsible for waking her up so she quickly left the room and was standing in the middle of the hallway when Rachel opened one of the doors and came face to face with her.  
  
Rachel stifled a scream, as she saw her, not expecting her to be just standing there  
  
"Sorry" said Jemma "I didn't know where anyone was"  
  
"That's ok," said Rachel "We were just in the bedroom  
  
Jemma stared at Rachel for a moment; She was a very beautiful lady. It was obvious why her dad was in love with her  
  
Rachel noticed her looking at her "What? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No" said Jemma "You're just so pretty"  
  
Rachel laughed, "Oh, Thankyou Jemma, You're a beautiful little girl yourself"  
  
Jemma blushed but had a smile on her face "I..um.I needed to use the bathroom but I can't find it"  
  
"Oh, it's right in here," said Rachel, pointing to the doorway next to the Nursery  
  
"Thankyou" said Jemma politely  
  
She smiled at Rachel as she went in, closing the door behind her.  
  
Rachel stood in the hall for a second, looking at the closed door, Jemma seemed to be a really nice little girl. As a mother herself, She couldn't understand how Chloe could just take off like that and leave Jemma here with total strangers, Even though she said that she was doing it for Jemma's sake and that she wanted to sort herself out, who's to say that she was even going to come back? Who was to say that Chloe wasn't in Australia right now, taking drugs and having a good time while her daughter tried to understand why she had been left in NYC alone to meet the father she'd never had.Rachel knew that there could be 2 endings to this, Chloe could come back in a few months a totally changed person, clean and happy and take her daughter back or she could not come back at all and totally break this little girls heart. She hoped it wasn't the latter.  
  
Jemma came back out a few minutes later, looking and feeling more relaxed. She didn't expect Rachel to be standing in the hall still but she was.  
  
"So." said Rachel "Ross...I mean, your Dad is just on the phone to his work at the moment, do you want me to show you around the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma "I didn't even know where the bathroom was before"  
  
"Well this is mine and your Dad's bedroom" said Rachel, pointing to the closed door "And you obviously know where the bathroom is now"  
  
Jemma nodded and followed Rachel a few feet down the hallway  
  
"This is Emma's room," said Rachel quietly, pointing in the door  
  
"It's so pretty," said Jemma quietly "I love purple"  
  
"And this is the Nursery" said Rachel "Not finished yet but we're getting there"  
  
"Are you having a boy or a girl?" asked Jemma  
  
"We're going to be surprised," said Rachel "Ross wants a boy but I think it's a girl..He thinks he knows everything and he usually does but this time I think he is wrong"  
  
Jemma giggled "What will you call her if she's a girl?"  
  
"I really like Madelyn Ava," said Rachel "But it's not set in concrete yet..Ross wants Riley for a boy"  
  
"I had a friend called Riley in Chicago" said Jemma "He was my best friend"  
  
"That's nice" said Rachel "Who was your best girl friend?"  
  
"Ami" said Jemma "She cried when I left"  
  
Her lips trembled a little as she thought of her friends back home and a lone tear slid down her face  
  
"It's tough isn't it?" said Rachel. She touched Jemma's shoulder "When you leave a life behind, I know what it feels like to leave behind Friends and come somewhere new"  
  
"How?" asked Jemma  
  
"I haven't always lived in city," said Rachel "I used to live on Long Island but when I was 25, I decided to get away, leave it all behind and move into the City..Start again basically"  
  
"Weren't you scared?" asked Jemma "NYC is scary and I've only been here a little while"  
  
"I was" said Rachel "But I knew your Dad from High School, I caught up with him and Monica, Met Phoebe, Chandler and Joey and now, Years later here I am. It was the best thing that happened to me"  
  
"Who's Monica, Joey, Phoebe and Chandler?" asked Jemma "Are they the people in the photos?"  
  
"Monica is your Aunt..She is your Dad's sister," said Rachel "Chandler is her husband so that makes him your Uncle and Phoebe and Joey are our close friends"  
  
"In the Photos?" asked Jemma "Does that mean I have cousins? Those kids in the pictures?"  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel "Daniel and Courteney. Daniel is 3 and Courteney is nearly 1"  
  
Jemma's face brightened "Wow, I've never had any cousins before"  
  
Ross came out of the bedroom and saw Rachel and Jemma in the hallway  
  
"Hi Jemma" he said, "Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yes" she replied, "I don't even remember falling asleep"  
  
Ross laughed, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Rachel was telling me about my Aunt and Uncle and my cousins" said Jemma "I never had any cousins back home"  
  
"Would you like to meet your cousins?" asked Ross  
  
"Really?" asked Jemma  
  
"Yeah" said Ross "It's about time you got to know your family in the city"  
  
"My family!!" said Jemma softly as she heard that word  
  
"How about we take you over to Monica and Chandler's tomorrow" said Ross "Surprise Everyone"  
  
"What if they don't like me?" said Jemma  
  
"Of course they'll like you," said Ross "They're going to love you"  
  
"Sounds ok to me," said Rachel  
  
"Good" said Ross, He put his arm around Jemma's shoulders hesitantly but she didn't pull away from him so he knew it was ok.  
  
"I don't know about anyone else, but I am absolutely starving," said Rachel "I'm eating for two and right now, both of us have to eat. Are you hungry Jemma?"  
  
"A little" admitted Jemma  
  
"I'll make us some sandwiches," said Ross, heading into the kitchen "I'll make one for Miss Emma too seen as she should be awake soon"  
  
"No I'll make them," said Rachel, grabbing his arm "I'll bring them into you and Jemma in the lounge room"  
  
Ross smiled as he realised she was encouraging him to sit down with Jemma and have a chat  
  
"Ok, Thanks Honey" said Ross, kissing her "We'll sit down in the lounge won't we Jemma?"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma.  
  
She followed Ross into the lounge where they sat down on the couch, A few moments of silence passed before Ross spoke  
  
"So, What kind of things do you like to do?" he asked Jemma  
  
"Um..I like to draw" said Jemma "I used to like riding my friends bike back home, I didn't have a bike so Ami used to let me ride hers a lot"  
  
"What else?" asked Ross  
  
"Uh..I like watching Cartoons..When Mom used to go out at night time, I used to sit and watch Bugs Bunny so I wouldn't get scared" said Jemma "If I was laughing, I wouldn't feel scared"  
  
"She used to leave you alone at night?" asked Ross  
  
"Only for a few hours" said Jemma "Her and Robert used to go and meet one of their friends at night time, She always came back after a little while and bought me some Lollies or something"  
  
Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing, What sort of a careless mother went out at night and left her 10 year old daughter home alone, So she could go out and score.  
  
"What about school?" asked Ross, changing the subject "Do you like school?"  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma "I won the spelling contest at school just before I left, Mom said that she would take me out for dinner but we never ended up going coz Robert took her purse with her money in it"  
  
"Oh" said Ross "So you like school then?"  
  
"I do," said Jemma "It was fun being with other kids and my friends, I like learning about Animals and reading books. I didn't like coming home and having to be alone when school finished though"  
  
"Wasn't you Mum ever home when you finished?" asked Ross "Never?"  
  
"Not really" said Jemma "Robert used to be home sometimes but I didn't like being at home with him so if he was, I'd go next door to Mrs Wilkinson's house, She'd make me cookies and we'd play games until Mum came over to get me"  
  
"Why don't you like Robert?" asked Ross, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer  
  
"He was mean," said Jemma "He'd yell at Mum and me all the time, He was always grumpy and made fun of me because I'm short"  
  
"That's not very nice," said Ross "I'm sorry you had to deal with that"  
  
"I'm used to it," said Jemma "I used to pretend that one day, you were going to come and rescue me and we would run away with Mum, and we'd be a family. You, Me and Mum..It never happened though.You never came"  
  
"I never knew Jemma," said Ross "I didn't even know that you existed until today, If your Mum had of told me that you were born, I would have been apart of your life earlier"  
  
"I didn't know that you were my dad until I found a piece of paper in Mum's closet when I was 8. It had your name on it as my father. My birth certificate or whatever" said Jemma "I showed it to Mum and she yelled at me for going to into her closet and then she told me about you"  
  
"I promise to you, that if I had of known, I would have been there" said Ross  
  
"I kinda thought you didn't love me," said Jemma "Mum didn't tell me that you didn't know about me, so I just thought that you didn't want me"  
  
"That's not true," said Ross "I do want you, because you are my Daughter"  
  
Jemma smiled a little "I can call you Dad can't I?"  
  
"Of course you can," said Ross "I'm your Dad aren't I?"  
  
"Mum told me before I got out the cab here that you would fall in love with me the second I smiled" said Jemma "Mum says I can melt anyone's heart with my smile"  
  
"You do have a beautiful smile," said Ross "Both my daughters have beautiful smiles"  
  
"Thankyou" said Jemma "When are you and Rachel getting married?"  
  
"Oh who knows" said Ross "We've been going to get married for 4 years now, it will happen soon though I hope..Maybe once the baby is born"  
  
"I hope it's when I'm still here," said Jemma  
  
"Did your Mum tell you when she's coming back?" asked Ross "What exactly did she tell you about why she was going away for awhile?"  
  
"She told me she needed to get away and that I couldn't go with her" said Jemma "She sad that she needed to get away from Chicago for awhile and that I was going to be staying in New York with you while she was gone"  
  
"Right" said Ross  
  
"She promised me that she'd come back," said Jemma  
  
She began to get a little tearful "Did she tell you she wasn't coming back?"  
  
"No, No of course not" said Ross  
  
"She will be back," said Jemma "I know my Mum and she will be back,"  
  
Rachel coming into the lounge with some plates on a tray interrupted them, and Jemma wiped her eyes with her sleeve  
  
"Here we go," she said, putting the tray on the coffee table "Do you like Ham and Cheese Jemma?"  
  
"Yes" she said, she took the plate out of Rachel's hand "Thankyou"  
  
Rachel looked at Ross, wondering what they had been talking about. Jemma still looked teary and her cheeks were red.  
  
He looked back at her and mouthed "Later"  
  
She nodded "I'm just going to go and wake up Emma"  
  
"Can I come and help wake her up?" asked Jemma, standing up  
  
"Uh, Sure" said Rachel "Come on"  
  
Jemma followed Rachel into Emma's room and watched as Rachel opened the blinds, flooding the room with light. Emma still didn't stir.  
  
Rachel watched as Jemma knelt down beside Emma's bed and tickled her nose softly  
  
Emma eyes opened slowly and she yawned sleepily as her eyes locked with Jemma's  
  
"Jem Jem" said Emma, sitting up  
  
Jemma laughed "Is that what you want to call me? Jem Jem?"  
  
"Uh huh" said Emma  
  
"Ready for lunch Baby?" asked Rachel, who was standing in the doorway "Peanut butter and Jelly?" asked Emma hopefully  
  
"Yep" said Rachel "But you have to get out of bed first Sweetie"  
  
Emma grabbed Jemma's hand and Jemma helped her out of bed.  
  
"Come here and I'll help you put your Dress on and brush your hair," said Rachel, grabbing a Sundress off the chair  
  
"I can do it,"said Emma "But Jem Jem can stay and help me"  
  
Rachel looked at Jemma "Do you want to help her?"  
  
"Sure" said Jemma.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to it then" said Rachel.  
  
She left the room as the 2 girls began to bond even more; it was obvious that Emma loved the new member of the family.  
  
Rachel went back out into the lounge room where Ross was sitting, eating a sandwich.  
  
"Did you have a chat?" she asked, as she sat down next to him  
  
"Yeah" he said, "It's was nice"  
  
"What did you talk about?" asked Rachel  
  
"Just about wether she liked school or not" said Ross "A little about her Mum and Robert, I really wish I knew what went on in Chicago, She says things were ok but I can't imagine a child living with 2 junkies having an OK life.It just doesn't seem right you know"  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Rachel "I don't think that she's too affected by it though"  
  
"Do you think?" said Ross "I don't know, Children can hide things really well, Like how they are feeling and what bothers them etc"  
  
"We can only wait and see" said Rachel "She hasn't even been here for a day yet, just wait and see"  
  
"I know," said Ross "Where is she by the way?"  
  
"She's in Emma's room," said Rachel "She's helping her get dressed and brush her hair"  
  
"Aww" said Ross "That's nice"  
  
"It is" said Rachel  
  
"Do I detect that someone is feeling ok about this?" asked Ross, tickling Rachel's fat belly  
  
"I guess I am," said Rachel "You were right before, I need to get over it."  
  
"Good" said Ross "I know this isn't easy for you Honey but knowing that you will be here and that you're doing ok makes me feel so much better, the last thing I want is you feeling stressed and upset, Especially at this time, You've got to look after yourself and the baby now"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," said Rachel "I'm really ok"  
  
(Emma's Bedroom)  
  
Jemma was sitting on the floor in front of Emma's dollhouse, playing with one of the wooden characters.  
  
"This one is Mummy," said Emma "But this Mummy isn't having a baby like my Mummy"  
  
"Where's Daddy?" asked Jemma  
  
"Ahh" said Emma, looking around and finally picking up a man "HERE!!!"  
  
"That doesn't look like Dad," said Jemma "Our Dad has black hair"  
  
"Your Dad?" asked Emma "My Dad"  
  
"Your Dad is my Dad too" said Jemma "I'm your Big Sister"  
  
"Huh?" said Emma, confused "Where you been?"  
  
"I used to live in a place called Chicago," said Jemma "With my Mum"  
  
"My mummy isn't your Mummy then?" asked Emma  
  
"No" said Jemma  
  
"Oh" said Emma.She gestured around at all the dollhouse characters "Which one do you want to be your Mummy then?"  
  
"Umm, My mum doesn't need to be in this house," said Jemma "We'll just play with your Mum and our Dad, You and me ok?"  
  
"Ok" said Emma cheerily  
  
(Lounge Room)  
  
"What are they doing in there?" asked Rachel as her and Ross relaxed on the couch  
  
"Who knows," said Ross, smiling as he could feel the baby kicking beneath his hand which was resting on Rachel's stomach  
  
"Shouldn't we go see?" asked Rachel, standing up "Their lunch is going to be going stale right now"  
  
She pulled Ross up by the arm and they walked quietly through to Emma's room, the door was shut over slightly and Rachel pushed it open quietly.  
  
They could hear chatter behind the door, Emma and Jemma were still sitting on the floor, playing in front of the Dollhouse and chattering  
  
"See" said Ross with a smile "Two sister playing together"  
  
Rachel nodded and put her finger to her lips, She pulled Ross away from the door and back into the lounge room  
  
"It's going to be ok," said Ross "I know it"  
  
AN: I hope this chapter was a little more to everyone's liking, I included more Jemma as someone suggested.Thanks for the suggestions and please Review..Next Chapter will be up within a few Days..Jemma meets the rest of the Gang. 


	5. Meeting the Gang

5  
  
Jemma opened her eyes to noise coming from the kitchen, the sounds of coffee brewing and movement, followed by Rachel's yelling at Emma to get into the bath coming from up the hallway.  
  
She sat up in her bed, which was the lounge room sofa pulled out and rubbed her eyes as Emma came barrelling through from the hallway, completely nude and jumped up on the bed next to her  
  
"Jem Jem" she said brightly, before scrambling off the bed as Rachel came into the room and trying to escape  
  
"Emma Geller, You get your tushie over here and into that bath right now before Mummy gets really angry" said Rachel sternly.  
  
She reached over and pulled a kicking Emma into her arms "I'm sorry Jemma, Did she wake you up?"  
  
"No" said Jemma "It's ok"  
  
"That's ok then," said Rachel, struggling with Emma in her arms "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, A little" said Jemma  
  
"Your dad is in the kitchen, making a mess as usual" said Rachel "Why don't you go in there and he'll make you whatever you like while I bathe this Munchkin"  
  
"What would you like?" came Ross' voice from the kitchen doorway  
  
Jemma was overwhelmed, She normally just got up and made her own breakfast, often before her mum had even opened her eyes from her ate nights, there was never anyone offering to make it for her, She always just had cereal.  
  
"You take care of that Honey," said Rachel to Ross, before heading into the bathroom with Emma whimpering in her arms  
  
"We've got toast, Cornflakes, Frosties, Muffins, Bagels," listed Ross "Or I can make you Egg and Bacon.. Anything you like"  
  
Jemma crawled off the bed and followed Ross into the kitchen, hitching her huge pyjama bottoms upas they nearly fell off her  
  
"Um..I just normally have cereal," said Jemma  
  
"Cereal it is then" said Ross "Do you want to get it for yourself?"  
  
"Sure' said Jemma  
  
She sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes while Ross buttered some toast; they ate in silence for a moment before Ross spoke  
  
"So did you sleep ok?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma "The sofa was a little uncomfy though"  
  
"I know," said Ross "But we'll get something better for you soon, I promise"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma  
  
Rachel came back into the room, followed by Emma, who was clean and looking beautiful in a White skirt and Purple Singlet Top with purple sandals but was sniffling miserably  
  
She walked over and climbed into Ross' lap  
  
"What's the matter Sweetie?" he asked  
  
"Mummy made me have a bath," said Emma "I hate baths"  
  
"Well you've either got to have a bath or a shower Em" said Rachel "And you don't like either"  
  
"We can't have you smelling Emma," said Ross "Look at Mummy, It's only 8:30am and you've got her tired out already"  
  
Rachel was tired, She'd been up nearly all night with the baby kicking her non-stop, then when it did finally stop, She couldn't get to sleep anyway because she was thinking about things like Jemma and what they were going to do. Then she had to get up and chase after an Energetic 4 year old..What a bad start to the day.  
  
"I'm sorry Mummy," said Emma  
  
"Are you?" asked Rachel "Then why do you do it every morning?"  
  
"I don't know," said Emma "Daddy, I'm hungry"  
  
"What do you want Princess?" asked Ross "Toast?"  
  
"What are you having Jem Jem?" asked Emma  
  
"I'm having cornflakes," said Jemma "And Milk"  
  
"I want cornflakes too" said Emma "Please and Thankyou"  
  
"What about you Rach?" asked Ross "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Uh..Maybe just a cup of tea for now" said Rachel  
  
"Ok" said Ross, beginning to get up "A cup of tea and some Cornflakes for Emma"  
  
"Actually, Maybe nothing," said Rachel.She jumped up from the table and ran to the toilet, her hand over her mouth  
  
"Nice" said Ross, screwing up his face "So big day today Jemma, Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little" said Jemma "I don't know any of these people"  
  
"They're going to love you," said Ross  
  
"Aunty Mon will make you some cookies," said Emma  
  
"What if they don't like me?" asked Jemma  
  
"Of course they will like you" said Ross "You have nothing to worry about, Does she Rach?"  
  
Rachel who had come back into the room quietly was now sitting with her head on her arms and her eyes closed  
  
"What?" she said, lifting up her head  
  
"Jemma has nothing to worry about the gang not liking her does she?" repeated Ross  
  
"No, Not at all" said Rachel "They'll love you, none of them bite"  
  
"See" said Ross "I need to go have a shower, you've got some stuff to wear Jemma?"  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma "I only brought a backpack so I didn't fit much in"  
  
"That's ok," said Ross "My beautiful fiancée over here lives for shopping, She'll take you to pick out some summer clothes...Won't you Rach?"  
  
"Sure" said Rachel "I work out Ralph Lauren so we can go down there and see what we have for you in Junior Miss"  
  
"You work at Ralph Lauren?" said Jemma "Wow!!"  
  
"Emma, Look at you" grumbled Rachel "I should have known better then to bathe you before you'd had breakfast"  
  
Jemma looked over at Emma who was spooning cornflakes into her mouth, spilling the milk all over her chin and the table in the process  
  
"You've even got cornflakes in your hair" said Rachel "I don't have the energy for this Sweetie"  
  
Emma smiled a big adorable grin, which made Jemma want to laugh. She was so cute  
  
"I'll take care of it Honey," said Ross "I'm gonna go have a shower anyway, so I'll clean her up and settle her with Teletubbies before I do"  
  
"Teletubbies" said Emma happily; clapping her hands together "Do you want to watch Jem Jem?"  
  
"I think I need to get dressed first" said Jemma  
  
"Rach, Could you show Jemma where everything is in the bathroom and grab her a towel while I get myself and Em cleaned up?" asked Ross  
  
"No problems" said Rachel, standing up and groaning as her stomach churned "Are you finished Jemma?"  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma, She stood up and put her plate in the sink before following Rachel out of the kitchen and through the lounge room, grabbing her backpack on the way.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Jemma "You don't look very well"  
  
"It's just some morning sickness," said Rachel "Nothing to worry about, I'll be fine by lunchtime"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma "I can find everything in the bathroom if you want to go rest or something"  
  
Rachel smiled, She was sweet  
  
"I'll just grab you a towel then" said Rachel, pausing at a closet and pulling out a big, fluffy purple towel and handing it to Jemma "Here"  
  
"It's purple," said Jemma "That's my best color"  
  
"I know," said Rachel "Now, you'll be ok in there?"  
  
"Uh huh" said Jemma  
  
"Ok, Well there is shampoo and conditioner in the shower, face washers underneath the sink, Soap is in the shower and there's some body wash on the side of the bath I think," said Rachel "Did you bring your toothbrush?"  
  
"Yep" said Jemma, patting her backpack "In here"  
  
"Great" said Rachel "Toothpaste is in the cabinet so just help yourself ok?"  
  
"Yes," said Jemma "Thankyou"  
  
"No worries" said Rachel "Just give a yell if you need anything, I'm just going to be in the bedroom"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her  
  
Rachel stood there for a second until she heard the water begin to run, before she went into her and Ross' bedroom, Ross was still in the shower so she flopped herself across the bed, closing her eyes for just a second as she fell into sleep.  
  
Ross came out of the bathroom minutes later and found her lying across the bed, eyes closed and her hand across her face, napping peacefully.  
  
He almost felt bad that he had to wake her up but she wasn't dressed or anything so he knew he had too.  
  
He lay down next to her and kissed her nose, waiting for her eyes to open which they did after he kissed her lips  
  
"Oh" she said, "I was just resting my eyes, I didn't mean to fall asleep"  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Ross "Are you ok?"  
  
"Not really" admitted Rachel "I feel like crap"  
  
"I know" said Ross "I'm sorry you have to deal with this"  
  
"I'm so over morning sickness" said Rachel "Backache, Tiredness, Swelling I can handle, but throwing up.it's disgusting and I hate it"  
  
"I know it's horrible," said Ross "But it's all worth it in the end isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel "I guess it is"  
  
"It is" said Ross "I know that the second you hold our baby, You're going to forget everything that you've gone through the past 9 months, All the sickness and aches..Because you'll have this new baby in your arms, a little piece of me and a little peace of you"  
  
Rachel smiled "You're right"  
  
"If I could get in there and tell it to stop making you throw up I would" said Ross "But I can't so would you settle for a cup of tea and some crackers?"  
  
"You're sweet," said Rachel "But I don't think I could stomach anything at the moment"  
  
"All right" said Ross "Are you sure you'll be ok for today?"  
  
"Yeah, once I'm up and occupied again" said Rachel "Did you tell Monica we're coming?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't tell her about Jemma" said Ross "I thought I'd let them all be surprised"  
  
Rachel nodded "Surprised they will be"  
  
"I know" said Ross "This is going to sound crazy, but I'm going to say it anyway"  
  
"What?" asked Rachel  
  
"I know that I have only known Jemma for like a day or so, but I already feel like I have loved her my whole life" said Ross "I can't explain it, it's weird"  
  
"Instant love" said Rachel "You feel that way whenever you meet your child for the first time, it's love at first sight"  
  
Ross smiled "I still can't believe I have 2 daughters, maybe this baby will be a boy so Ben won't feel left out..Do you think?"  
  
"I have no idea" said Rachel "I know as much as you Sweetie"  
  
"Hmm" pondered Ross  
  
"What I do know is that I need to get dressed," said Rachel, heaving herself off the bed and going into the walk-in robe.  
  
"It's going to be hot out" said Ross "According to the radio"  
  
"I'll dress for the weather then" said Rachel from the Robe  
  
She came out a few minutes later, dressed in a Denim stretch skirt, a Blue Singlet top, which clung to her stomach and some black wedge heels  
  
"Wow" said Ross, staring at her "You are so attractive when you're pregnant"  
  
"What, I'm not attractive when I'm not carrying a 4 pound baby and about 8 kilos of extra weight?" asked Rachel  
  
"No, Of course you are" said Ross, standing up and pulling her into a hug "You are beautiful to me every day"  
  
"I just love this belly," he said, stroking her stomach  
  
He kissed her lips gently before locking his eyes with hers "You are so amazing, you know that?"  
  
"I've been told," said Rachel  
  
He kissed her again "Shall we go see what's going on in the lounge room?"  
  
"We shall," said Rachel, grabbing his hand as they walked through into the lounge  
  
They walked into the lounge and found Jemma sitting on the floor behind Emma, brushing her hair into pigtails and fixing them with some purple ribbons  
  
"Mummy, Look at my hair," said Emma "Jem Jem did it"  
  
"Well, you look beautiful," said Rachel "Did you say Thankyou to Jemma for doing your hair?"  
  
"Uh huh" said Emma, standing up and running over to Ross "Do I look pretty Daddy?"  
  
"You sure do" said Ross, pulling her into his arms "You look very pretty too Jemma"  
  
"Thanks" said Jemma, looking down at herself "I hope you don't mind that I did her hair?"  
  
"No, Not at all..It's great" said Rachel "Thanks Sweetie"  
  
Jemma beamed  
  
"Since all my girls are looking gorgeous" said Ross "Dare I say that we are ready to go?"  
  
"I wanna see Courteney," said Emma "You can see Courteney too Jem Jem"  
  
"Are you ready Jemma?" asked Ross  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma hesitantly "I'm kinda nervous though"  
  
"Don't be" said Ross. He put his arm across her shoulder "It's going to be great"  
  
"OK" said Jemma "I'm ready then"  
  
"Good" said Rachel, She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind them before they walked over to Monica's.  
  
Jemma was mentally preparing herself in her head for what was about to happen, She was about to meet the family she never knew she had.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
Monica opened the door on the first knock to see Emma and Rachel standing there  
  
"Hey" said Monica "Hi Pumpkin"  
  
"Aunty Monica" said Emma, throwing herself into Monica's arms for a hug "Where's Daniel and Courteney?"  
  
"In the bedroom Honey" said Monica, laughing as Emma bolted off to the bedroom  
  
She let Rachel in the door "How are you Sweetie?"  
  
"I've been better," said Rachel as she set her purse down on the table "Morning sickness is back and twice as bad"  
  
"I know, I've been there," said Monica "Where's Ross?"  
  
"He's just coming," said Rachel as Phoebe, Joey and Chandler came into the kitchen from the balcony "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Rach" came various replies  
  
Rachel went out and looked in the hallway and saw Jemma and Ross walking up, Jemma was gripping her Dad's hand tightly and her face was a mixture of nerves and anticipation.  
  
"He's just coming," said Rachel as Ross reached the doorway.  
  
He came in first followed by Jemma who hid partly behind him  
  
"Hey everyone" he said "There's someone I'd like you to meet"  
  
Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Chandler all looked at Jemma with shocked and surprised expressions on their faces  
  
"This is Jemma," said Ross, nudging her forward "My Daughter"  
  
Phoebe gasped quietly as did Monica  
  
"Wh.What?" stammered Monica "I mean, Hi"  
  
Phoebe looked at Rachel and she nodded, Phoebe's eyes widened but she stepped forward and shook Jemma's hand  
  
"Hi Jemma" she said nicely "I'm Phoebe"  
  
"Hello" said Jemma softly  
  
Chandler stepped forward next "Hi Jemma" he said "I'm Chandler, Your New Uncle"  
  
"Hi" said Jemma again  
  
Her heart was pounding; she didn't know how any of these people felt about her  
  
Monica, now recovered from the shock after some reassurance from Ross, stepped forward and pulled Jemma into a warm hug  
  
"You're a surprise," she said with a laugh "I'm your Aunt Monica"  
  
Jemma smiled, she felt comforted by Monica's warm hug "Hi"  
  
"I'm Joey," said Joey, shaking Jemma's hand "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you too Joey" said Jemma  
  
Jemma looked over at Ross and he pulled her close to his side, his arm across her shoulder  
  
"These are your Aunts and Uncle's," he said "And you have 2 little cousins who are around here too"  
  
Jemma nodded "I'd like to meet them"  
  
"Why don't you go and find them in the bedroom" suggested Rachel "Now that you've met everyone here, Emma will help you with introductions no doubt"  
  
Jemma laughed "Ok..Uh.It was nice to meet you all"  
  
They all watched as she walked into the kid's bedrooms before all the gang turned around and faced Ross and Rachel  
  
"Looks like you've got some explaining to do" said Monica  
  
"Yeah" said Chandler "Where'd you pull this little girl, who looks a lot like you from?"  
  
"Ha Ha" said Ross "She's my daughter"  
  
"With who?" asked Phoebe "And how come you've never said anything about her before?"  
  
Ross sighed "Because I never knew about her...She's Chloe's daughter"  
  
"CHLOE'S!!" exclaimed Monica  
  
"Chloe's" said Rachel "She came to the door yesterday, Apparently Chloe is suffering from a drug addiction and has gone to Australia to sort herself out, leaving her daughter to meet her father"  
  
"Really" said Phoebe "And you had no idea Ross? How old is she? Like 10?"  
  
"I had no idea whatsoever," said Ross "And yes, She's 10 years old"  
  
"Wow" said Chandler "What a surprise"  
  
"I know," said Rachel  
  
"Wait a minute" said Joey "Who's Chloe?"  
  
"You know Chloe," said Ross  
  
"Chloe..Nope, I don't thin..Oh the hot girl from the Copy place with the Belly Button ring?" said Joey "The one who you...."  
  
He paused after he glanced over at Rachel and saw her face was like thunder "Yep, I know her"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes at Joey and turned back to Ross and Rachel "So what, you've just got to take care of her till her Mum comes back?"  
  
"Yeah" said Ross "But it's not like we're just taking care of her, I'm going to get to know my daughter and be a part of her life"  
  
"I can't believe this," said Monica "So I really have another niece?"  
  
"You really have another niece," said Ross  
  
Monica came over and pulled him into a hug "That's great"  
  
"How are you with all this?" Phoebe asked Rachel  
  
"Fine" said Rachel "Perfectly fine"  
  
Monica raised her eyebrows as she wondered if Rachel really was as fine as she says  
  
"I can't believe you never knew" said Joey "I don't mean to be rude or anything..But are you sure she's yours?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure" said Ross "It all works out, I'm on her Birth Certificate, She looks like me for Christ sakes..I'm sure"  
  
"Yeah, but how can you be so sure?" asked Joey before Phoebe digged her elbow into his ribs hard "I'm just sayin tha.."  
  
"I know where you're coming from Joe" said Ross "But I don't need anything else to prove it, Jemma is my daughter"  
  
"All right" said Joey  
  
"This is so weird," said Chandler "24 hours ago, you didn't even know you had a daughter, No you do and she's part of your life forever"  
  
"Yep" said Ross, he put his arm around Rachel  
  
"Well how are you going to do this?" asked Monica "How long is she going to be staying with you?"  
  
"We have no idea" said Ross "But we're going to do what we have to do aren't we Sweetie?"  
  
"I guess," said Rachel "It's going to work out"  
  
"It is" said Ross, kissing the side of her head "I'm just gonna go see what they're getting up to in there ok?"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel  
  
Once Ross was out of hearing, Monica turned to Rachel  
  
"How are you really about this Rach?" she asked gently  
  
"I'm ok I guess" said Rachel "I have to be don't I?"  
  
"Sort off" said Phoebe  
  
"It's just that I never thought we'd have to bring Chloe up in our relationship ever again" said Rachel "And now she's going to part of our lives forever, Both her and Jemma"  
  
"That's true," said Chandler "But you know that it's only you that Ross wants"  
  
"I'm not worried about that" said Rachel "I don't know what I'm worried about...Just this in general, It's going to take a bit to get used too that's all"  
  
"It will," said Phoebe "But we're all going to be here for you and Ross"  
  
"We are" said Joey "You know where me and Pheeb's live if you want to chat"  
  
"You're sweet," said Rachel "I know all that.I'm gonna be fine"  
  
"Good" said Monica rubbing her back "We can't have you stressing yourself and the baby out"  
  
"Ross is so happy," said Rachel "He loves her so much and he barely knows her...It's like they've got this connection or something.."  
  
(Courteney and Daniel's Bedroom)  
  
Ross was standing in the doorway watching Jemma talking to her cousins, She had Courteney sitting in her lap and Daniel was staring at her intently, Emma was chatting away happily while she brushed her Doll's hair  
  
"How's it going in here?" said Ross  
  
"Good Daddy" said Emma "Jem Jem said Hi to Courteney and Daniel"  
  
"Did she?" said Ross "How's it going Jemma?"  
  
"Good" said Jemma with a big smile on her face "I can't believe I have cousins"  
  
Ross smiled "Didn't I tell you everyone would like you?"  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma, giggling as Courteney turned around and started to brush her hair with the doll's brush  
  
"I'm just going to be out here," said Ross "Maybe when you're finished in here, you can come out here too?"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma "In awhile"  
  
"Great" said Ross "Have fun"  
  
He walked out the room and closed the door behind him, going out into the lounge where the rest of the gang were sitting on the couches.  
  
"She's fine" said Ross "Getting on like a house on fire with Courteney and Daniel even though she's so much younger then them"  
  
"That's good," said Monica "She's very cute"  
  
"Isn't she" said Ross "She's so sweet too, Considering her upbringing, with Chloe being on drugs and never being home and stuff like that, She seems so mature for her age and smart.Well adjusted"  
  
"You'd think she'd have some problems being in an environment like that," said Phoebe  
  
"That's what I thought," said Rachel "But she does seem ok"  
  
"I just wonder when or if Chloe's going to come back" said Ross "And if she really is going to be clean when she does...I don't want Jemma going back into a home environment like that, I'm her father so I have a responsibility to make sure she's safe and well taken care off"  
  
"Deal with that when it comes," said Monica "You never know"  
  
"I just hope that when she does come back, She doesn't rip her away from me" said Ross "And take her back to Chicago for me to never see again"  
  
"I don't think that will happen," said Chandler "You have rights as her father to be able to see her"  
  
"Don't worry Honey" said Rachel, rubbing his arms  
  
They all fell quiet instantly as they heard the bedroom door open and Jemma came creeping out, a shy look on her face  
  
"Hi there" said Chandler "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just coming out here" said Jemma, going and sitting next to her Dad on the couch  
  
"They weren't annoying you were they?" asked Monica "I know Court can be a little annoying sometimes"  
  
"No, She's nice," said Jemma  
  
"So Jemma" said Joey "What do you think of your Dad, He hasn't tried to bore you to death with dinosaur stories has he?"  
  
Jemma laughed "No"  
  
"Very funny Joey" said Ross  
  
"Just wait," warned Joey "Soon you'll be wishing you could come and hang out here with us instead of listening to Ross rambling on"  
  
"Joey!!" said Phoebe "Kinda true though Jemma"  
  
"Oh you guys are great," said Ross sarcastically "I'm not that bad am I Rach?"  
  
Rachel looked at him for a second "Do you want the truth or a lie Honey?"  
  
Ross shook his head "Fine!"  
  
"He's not that bad Jemma" said Rachel "Us girls will have to stick together, we'll go shopping if he starts talking"  
  
"I'd like to go shopping with you," said Jemma "I love shopping"  
  
"Something in common for you too then" joked Chandler "Rachel will max out her credit card in 2 hours when she's let loose"  
  
Rachel tried to reach over to whack Chandler but her stomach got in the way "Hit him for me will you Jemma?"  
  
Jemma giggled, "I can't do that"  
  
"What do you know" said Chandler "She doesn't want to hit her Uncle.we're going to get along great Jemma"  
  
"You can come round here and hang out anytime" said Monica "I'd like to get to know you"  
  
"Really?" asked Jemma  
  
"Yeah" said Monica with a smile "An Aunty has to know her niece doesn't she?"  
  
Jemma smiled, it was all good. She couldn't have asked for anything better. 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Week Later  
  
Ross was standing at the door, waiting for Rachel to get herself together. She was taking Jemma shopping for some summer clothes and to have a look at a new bed, Emma was joining them and Ross was going to have a peaceful Saturday to himself  
  
"Daddy, Can Mommy buy me a new bed too?" asked Emma, wrapping her arms around his legs "Pwease?"  
  
"You've got a nice bed Honey," said Ross "Jemma is getting one because the couch is too uncomfortable"  
  
"Dadddyy" said Emma "Pwease?"  
  
"No Sweetie" said Ross firmly "Mommy's going to buy you some new Summer Clothes today...You just don't need another bed"  
  
Emma sighed "Ok"  
  
"Good" said Ross "Where is your Mommy and where's Jemma?"  
  
"Jemma's brushing her hair," said Emma "I get her?"  
  
"Ok, You get her and I'll get Mommy," said Ross "The stores will be closed before you even get there at the rate you're going"  
  
"Ok" said Emma and ran off to the bedroom that she was now sharing with Jemma, much to her delight.  
  
Ross went into the bedroom and saw Rachel standing looking at herself in the full mirror  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ross, coming up behind her  
  
"Nothing" said Rachel "Look at me, I'm so fat"  
  
"You're not fat," said Ross "You're pregnant"  
  
"Same thing" mumbled Rachel  
  
She held her hands out, "Look at how puffy my hands are, my engagement ring feels like it is sinking into my finger"  
  
She stood sideways "And look at my ass, It's huge"  
  
"I like your Ass" said Ross "It looks fine"  
  
"You have to say that" said Rachel "In case I turn around and punch you if you say anything different"  
  
"Pregnancy Hormones playing up today?" asked Ross  
  
"I'm just in a bad mood I guess," said Rachel "I'm tired and I'm hormonal"  
  
"Why don't you stay home then?" said Ross "There's no use going out if you are feeling bad, just rest today and you can go tomorrow"  
  
"I can't" said Rachel "I promised Jemma that we'd go shopping today so we're going to go shopping today.I'm fine"  
  
"If you say so," said Ross "Do you want me to come with you? Make things a little easier maybe?"  
  
"Uh No" said Rachel "You hate shopping, especially with me so don't offer today just because you're feeling sorry for me"  
  
"Sorry" said Ross, holding up his hands "Jeez"  
  
"Excuse Me," snapped Rachel "What was the "Jeez" for?"  
  
Ross rolled his eyes and was about to reply when they heard Jemma's voice at the door "I'm ready to go"  
  
"Great" said Rachel "So am I..Nearly..Where is Emma?"  
  
"She's getting her bag," said Jemma "I'll just be waiting in the lounge"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel "I'll just be a second"  
  
Jemma headed into the lounge and sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs..Today would be the first time she'd really been alone with Rachel, without her Dad sorta around, She was a little nervous about their first bonding experience.  
  
(Cut back to Bedroom)  
  
Rachel was throwing various things in her handbag, Her Mobile Phone, Makeup etc and Ross was sitting on the bed watching her  
  
"Ok, I'm going" she said, heading for the door "I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok" said Ross, wondering what her problem was, She normally gave him a kiss before she went out and said I love you.  
  
He followed her into the lounge where Em and Jemma were waiting  
  
"Ready girls?" asked Rachel  
  
"Uh huh" said Jemma  
  
"Yay" yelled Emma "Shopping!!!"  
  
"Have a good day Pumpkin," said Ross to Emma, kissing her head "Be good for Mummy"  
  
"Of course Daddy" said Emma sweetly  
  
"Have fun today Sweetie" said Ross to Jemma "Make sure you get some great stuff ok!"  
  
"I will," said Jemma "Bye Dad"  
  
"Ok, Let's go" said Rachel  
  
She ushered the girls out the door and was about to close it behind herself when Ross grabbed her arm  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
He said nothing, just pulled her into an embrace and kissed her  
  
"Have a good day," said Ross "I love you"  
  
Rachel smiled "Ross I'm sorry.You know I don't mean it and that I love you too"  
  
"I know" said Ross "And make sure you come back with some nice stuff too ok...Definitely some Lingerie"  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows "You'll be lucky"  
  
She walked out the door and closed it behind her; Jemma was standing in the hall with a smile on her face  
  
"You two are cute," she said with a giggle  
  
Rachel laughed as she headed down the hall towards the stairs "We have our moments"  
  
(Bloomingdales)  
  
Rachel, Jemma and Em were going up the escalators towards the Juniors Section; Jemma was looking around at everything  
  
"Bloomingdale's is so cool" she said  
  
"It is pretty cool" said Rachel "I used to work here"  
  
"Bloomingdale's too?" asked Jemma "You've worked at such cool places"  
  
Rachel laughed "I like my job, Working in Fashion is so much fun"  
  
"I like Fashion too" said Jemma  
  
"I like Fashion" interrupted Emma "Mommy, Can you pick me up?"  
  
Rachel sighed and hoisted Emma up "I knew I should have bought the pusher...Where to first Jemma?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know," said Jemma  
  
They headed towards racks of summer dresses and skirts, Rachel went straight to some bright coloured skirt and top sets and pulled one out "Do you like these?"  
  
"Yeah" said Jemma "Do they have purple?"  
  
"I don't know" said Rachel "You look around here, Grab anything you like while I have a look at some stuff for Emma ok?"  
  
"What do I pick?" asked Jemma  
  
"Anything you like," said Rachel "Skirts, Tops, Dresses..After you've tried some on, We'll go and look at some shoes ok?"  
  
"Sure" said Jemma, She began looking through the racks; there was so much great stuff that she liked. She was in her element here.  
  
Rachel came next to her a few minutes later with a pile of smaller clothing over her arm that she'd grabbed for Emma "What did you find?"  
  
"Um...I like this," said Jemma, holding out a pair of purple ¾ pants and a matching Singlet top  
  
"That is really nice," said Rachel "Put it in your pile"  
  
"Mommy, I want that too" said Emma  
  
"You're too little for that Sweetie," said Rachel "But I have lots of great stuff for you here"  
  
"Do you like this?" asked Jemma, holding up a pair of Denim Shorts with a purple halter neck top  
  
"That's great," said Rachel...She looked over the racks before pulling off a Purple Dress "This is really cute, do you like this?"  
  
"I love it," said Jemma, smiling brightly "I love all these clothes"  
  
"Why don't we head to the fitting rooms then?" suggested Rachel "You can try some on then come back for more if you change your mind"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma, draping the clothes over her arm  
  
"Are you coming Babe?" Rachel asked Emma who was crouched on the floor, inspecting the carpet  
  
She jumped up and grabbed Rachel's hand. They turned around when a voice cam from behind them "Rachel...Rachel Green?"  
  
Rachel turned around, saying "Yes" and came face to face with someone she hadn't seen for years, it was one of her friends from High School, Liana.  
  
"Liana" she said "Hi"  
  
"Oh my god, It is you" said Liana "How are you Rachel?"  
  
"Ah, Fine thanks," said Rachel "Wow, I haven't seen you since Graduation..How have you been?"  
  
"I've been great," said Liana "Oh my, Look at you"  
  
Her eyes travelled down to Rachel's stomach "You've been busy then"  
  
Rachel smiled "Yeah, I have"  
  
"And who's this?" asked Liana, looking at Emma  
  
"This is my daughter Emma," said Rachel "Say Hello Em"  
  
"Hello" said Emma, hiding behind Jemma  
  
"Well, You look just like your Mother," said Liana to Jemma "What's your name Sweetie?"  
  
Jemma looked at Rachel, wondering how this woman could think that she looked like her.  
  
"Oh, This is Jemma," said Rachel "She's ah.She's .not mine..She's my Fiancé's Daughter"  
  
"Oh" said Liana, a little embarrassed about her mistake "So who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"Funny story actually" said Rachel "You remember Ross right? Monica Geller's brother?"  
  
"Oh, I sure do. Ross was geeky and was obsessed with Science and you in High School" said Liana with a laugh "Wow, It's funny how things work out isn't it? How long have you two been together?"  
  
Rachel felt a little weird discussing her private life with someone she hadn't seen for years but she spoke anyway "Now, About 4 years.We've kinda got a relationship history that goes way back so yeah..But we're engaged now, Happy family.He's great"  
  
"I would never have thought" said Liana shaking her head "Rachel Green marrying Ross Geller...You barely gave him the time of day in High School...He was such a nerd back then"  
  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at Jemma who was staring at her feet intently "Thing's change Liana...And I couldn't be happier with where I am right now"  
  
"Good, Good" said Liana "I must be going then, Say hi to Monica would you? If she remembers me that is"  
  
"I will," said Rachel as she pulled Emma up onto her feet "Say Bye to Liana"  
  
"Bye" said Emma and poked her tongue out at Liana, causing Jemma to burst out laughing, She clapped her hand over her mouth quickly.  
  
"It was nice to see you again," said Rachel "Bye Now"  
  
She walked off with Jemma walking behind her, struggling to catch up. They stopped at the fitting rooms and Rachel nudged Emma into one so she could try on her clothes  
  
"Was she your friend Rachel?" asked Jemma  
  
"Once upon a time" said Rachel "Can't say I really liked her that much though.She's always been a little snotty"  
  
"So you knew my dad when you were in High School" said Jemma "Were you in love then?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "Not really...I was a little stuck up in High School, and your Dad wasn't exactly the most popular guy there"  
  
"He was a Nerd?" asked Jemma  
  
"You could say that," said Rachel "He's still a little Nerdy now but I love him for it"  
  
Jemma laughed "Were you really popular in High School? What about Aunty Monica?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was," said Rachel "Monica was one of my good friends though, She didn't really get along with some of my other friends"  
  
"Do you think if I'm staying with you guys after the school holidays still, that I might go to school in New York?" asked Jemma "I'm in 4th grade you know"  
  
"Do you want to go to school in New York?" asked Rachel as she pulled a Top over Emma's head, causing her to wail.  
  
Jemma shrugged her shoulders "Maybe"  
  
"Well we'll see what happens after the school holidays then" said Rachel "Why don't you go into the room over there and try your clothes on, You can come out and show me once you have them on if you like"  
  
"Like a fashion show?" asked Jemma, with a giggle  
  
"If you like," said Rachel  
  
"Mommy, I wanna do a fashion show too" said Emma "Can I try my clothes on with Jem Jem?"  
  
"Is that ok?" asked Rachel looking at Jemma "Do you mind her being in the same change room as you, Could you help her out?"  
  
"Yep" said Jemma. She picked up her and Emma's piles of outfits and walked towards the closed fitting room "Come on Em"  
  
Emma bounced after her happily; She loved her big sister to death already!!  
  
Rachel sat down in one of the chairs near the door, resting her sore feet for a second while she waited for the girls to come out.  
  
(Fitting Room)  
  
Jemma was pulling on some ¾ jeans and a top while Emma was struggling to pull a dress over her head  
  
"I need help Jem Jem" came Emma's muffled voice from inside the dress that was stuck over her head  
  
"Here" said Jemma and pulled the dress over her head gently "Now I can see your face"  
  
"Thankyou" said Emma  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror "We look pretty don't we Jem Jem?"  
  
Jemma looked at herself in these beautiful clothes, She thought about how much she loved it with her Dad already, She loved staying in a nice, calm home, with 2 people who didn't scream and fight with each other all the time, She loved being a big sister even though she'd only been doing it for a week, it was so much fun, She loved her new family, Aunts, Uncles and Cousins and most of all, She loved how her Dad gave her hugs, He loved her.  
  
"I think we look beautiful," said Jemma, out of her thoughts "Do you think we should show Rachel?"  
  
"Mommy!!" said Emma "Not Rachel, Mommy" "Ok, Show your Mommy then" said Jemma.  
  
She opened the curtain "You wanna go first?"  
  
"Ok" said Emma and sashayed out the fitting room towards Rachel, posing as she came closer  
  
Rachel burst out laughing as she watched her 4 year old posing like an adult in this little pink dress  
  
"Well, Aren't you just the most gorgeous little girl" said Rachel, clapping her hands "Very Nice Em"  
  
"Thankyou" said Emma "Jem Jem, Come on"  
  
Jemma stepped out the fitting room shyly. She just walked normally up to Rachel, stopping near her so she could see what she looked like  
  
"What do you think?" asked Rachel "I think that outfit is gorgeous on you Jem"  
  
"Really?" asked Jemma "Does it look nice?"  
  
"It looks Beautiful doesn't it Mommy?" said Emma  
  
"It sure does," said Rachel "Seriously"  
  
"I like it" said Jemma, looking in the mirror  
  
"Well it's sold then" said Rachel "Now get in there and pick what else you guys want, I don't know about you too, But Baby and I are going to have to eat soon"  
  
"Ok" said Jemma "Thankyou for buying me this stuff Rachel"  
  
"My pleasure," said Rachel "You can pick whatever else you like, and we also need to look at a bed for you after lunch ok?"  
  
"Where is Jem Jem going to sleep Mommy?" inquired Emma "In Baby's room?"  
  
"That I don't know," said Rachel  
  
"She can sleep in my room," offered Emma "I like sharing"  
  
"Hmm" said Rachel "I don't know..I doubt Jemma is going to want to share a room with a 4 year old Sweetie"  
  
"I don't mind," said Jemma  
  
"See" said Em "She wants too"  
  
Rachel looked at Jemma "It's up to you, We can fit a bed into Emma's room but if you want your own space, You can sleep in the Nursery until the baby gets here"  
  
"I'll share with Emma," said Jemma "That's ok"  
  
"YAY" shouted Emma, jumping up and down.  
  
She grabbed Jemma's hand and pulled her back into the dressing room, chatting on about where they were going to fit her bed and clothes.  
  
(Ross and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Ross was relaxing on the couch with a beer, and the discovery channel blaring when Rachel and the girls came in  
  
"Hey" he said, standing up "How'd you go?"  
  
"Great Daddy" said Emma "Me and Jem Jem got some new clothes, and Jemma got a new bed too"  
  
"Wow" said Ross "Show me what you got Jem"  
  
Jemma opened up her bags and let Ross peek inside at the new clothes  
  
"Rachel helped me pick them out" she said "Some really nice stuff"  
  
Ross smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek "And what did Rachel get for herself? Anything I might like?"  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows suggestively and opened a small bag, which said 'Victoria's Secret' on it.  
  
Ross looked inside and saw a purple satin negligee. A grin spread across his face immediately "Nice.!"  
  
They stared at each other for a while; Ross mentally picturing what Rachel was going to look like in that Negligee tonight.  
  
They broke the stare and looked down at Em and Jemma who were both standing there staring at them with smiles on their faces  
  
Ross cleared his throat "Anyway..Uh.Where did you get the bed from Jemma?"  
  
"Some furniture store" said Jemma "I don't know the name, but they're going to deliver it here this afternoon"  
  
"Jemma has decided to share with Em haven't you?" said Rachel  
  
"Uh huh" said Jemma "If Emma wants to share" "I do, I do" said Emma "Do you wanna come look in my room to see where your bed will go?"  
  
"All right" said Jemma  
  
She put her bags on the couch and turned to Rachel "Thanks for taking me shopping today Rachel, I had fun"  
  
"I'm glad," said Rachel "I had fun with my new shopping partner too"  
  
Jemma stood there for a moment, she was deliberating wether or not to give Rachel a hug, Something told her that it would be ok, but something else in the back of her mind told her it wasn't right.  
  
She decided to anyway and stepped forward hesitantly, where she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.  
  
Rachel was momentarily shocked, standing there with Jemma hugging her but she quickly put her arms around her too and squeezed her gently.  
  
Ross watched them happily, they were moving forward, one step at a time..Jemma making the move to hug someone who would become her stepmum was a huge step.  
  
Jemma pulled away and smiled up at Rachel who smiled back "I'm gonna go now"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel "You and Emma can figure out how to change her room around ok?"  
  
"Yes" said Jemma and walked into the hallway where she paused and thought, Rachel had hugged her back, She was glad she had decided to hug her because she now knew it was ok, Rachel was being so nice to her that she felt she didn't need to really worry anymore  
  
(Lounge Room)  
  
"Well" said Ross, put his arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her close "Sounds like you 3 had a good day then"  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel slowly "We did"  
  
"How was Jemma?" asked Ross, sitting on the couch and pulling her down next to him  
  
"She was in her element, trying on clothes, getting to choose the stuff she wanted" said Rachel "Makes me wonder if she ever gets to do that with her mum, Chloe probably just chooses whatever clothes she thinks will fit her and makes her wear them"  
  
"You don't know that," said Ross  
  
Rachel looked at him "You really think she has time to go out shopping with her daughter in between buying and using drugs and fighting with her boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ross "I can't judge her because I don't know what it's like all the time"  
  
"I bet if you went in there and asked that little girl, She'dnd asked that little girl, She'd life is in Chicago," said Rachel "I'm pretty sure she'd tell the truth"  
  
"Maybe" said Ross "But I'm not going to push her for information, in fact I don't even think I want to know how her life was in Chicago, because I don't want to drive myself crazy thinking I should have been there to take her away from it"  
  
"You would have been there had you known" said Rachel "I know that you would never just desert your child Ross"  
  
"Yeah well, I don't want to worry myself over everything" said Ross "I just want to get to know my daughter, my daughter to get to know her family before Chloe comes back and takes her away"  
  
"What are you going to do when and if she does come back?" asked Rachel  
  
"What can I do?" said Ross "Let her take Jemma back to Chicago, She has full custody of her, All I can hope for is that she will let me be part of her life still"  
  
"She has to let you Ross," said Rachel "No questions asked..And if she says No, then you can take her to court and demand visitation rights, This is your child we're talking about..After dropping her here without even telling you she existed and letting you into Jemma's life, The least Chloe can do is let you continue to be her father, Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes" said Ross "But if she shows up here, and she shows even the slightest sign of being on drugs, I am not letting Jemma out this front door..No way known am I going to let her go back to a house with 2 Drug addicts"  
  
"You're very strong," said Rachel  
  
"I have to be" said Ross "I made the mistake of letting Carol and Susan take Ben away from me and live over the other side of the world (AN: Carol, Susan and Ben live in England now for Susan's Job) I'll be damned if I let it happen to another one of my children"  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door "Delivery for Ross Geller"  
  
"It's here," shouted Emma, coming tearing out from the bedroom excitedly "Come and see your new bed Jem Jem"  
  
Jemma came through the hallway and stood behind Ross as he opened the door  
  
"Where do you want the pieces?" asked the Deliveryman "You have to put it together yourself"  
  
"Just through here" said Rachel, motioning for another Deliveryman carrying the Bedhead to follow her into Emma's room.  
  
Jemma followed Rachel with Emma on her heels, clapping with glee even though it wasn't a bed for her, just the fact that she was sharing her room with her big sister made her so happy.  
  
(Bedroom)  
  
Ross came in to see Rachel and Jemma trying to shift Emma's big Chest of Drawers, He just about had a heart attack  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, running over to Rachel and pulling the weight of the drawers away from her "You're not supposed to lift heavy things like that"  
  
"I've got Jemma helping me," said Rachel "Don't be paranoid"  
  
"I'm paranoid coz I don't want you to do any damage to yourself or the baby and I don't want Jemma dropping drawers on her feet" said Ross "Out of the way both of you, I'll do it"  
  
Rachel and Jemma stepped back obediently and watched Ross huff and puff as he struggled to slide the drawers over next to Emma's bed  
  
"Why is Daddy's face all red?' asked Emma, tugging on Rachel's top "Look"  
  
"I know Honey" said Rachel "Here's a lesson for you Jemma, Never try and tell your Dad that he can't do something or that he is wrong coz he will just do it anyway to prove to you that he can, And he is never wrong"  
  
"Lesson Learned" said Jemma, with a laugh  
  
"There" said Ross, dusting his hands and clearly struggling to get his breathe back  
  
"Well seen as everything is going so well in here" said Rachel "I might go and take a nap if that's ok"  
  
'See, You exhausted yourself" said Ross  
  
"No I didn't, I'm just tired because I'm 7 months pregnant Ross" said Rachel "You're the one who has exhausted himself, Look at you"  
  
Ross pulled a face "Weren't you going to take a nap or something?"  
  
Rachel mimicked his face and then left the room, leaving Ross and the girls to do the bed.  
  
"Ok" said Ross "Pass me that Instruction Manual Jem"  
  
Jemma passed it to him and they sat on the floor side by side and examined it  
  
"Easy as pie" said Ross "You gonna help me?"  
  
"Of course" said Jemma "Hey, Did you see my Purple Doona Cover that Rachel found?"  
  
"I did, Very nice," said Ross "We need the bedhead first and then we put the sides onto the bedhead, Are you with me?"  
  
"Yep" said Jemma, standing up and grabbing the bedhead, which was heavy.  
  
She pulled it up so it was upright "Now you do the sides Dad"  
  
Ross grabbed one of the sides and was fishing for the screws, which would hold it together; He found them and stood near Jemma, while he screwed them in.  
  
Jemma was looking around the room when she spotted a spider crawling across the roof really fast.  
  
She screamed out loud and dropped the bedhead, which landed on Ross' foot,  
  
He jumped up, cursing loudly  
  
"Jesus, mother of..." yelled Ross "Owwwww"  
  
He jumped onto one foot and was balancing there while obviously in pain.  
  
Jemma was in shock standing there with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to let the laughter burst out, He looked so funny jumping up and down on one foot and cursing under his breath.  
  
"Oh my god" said Ross, his face screwed up. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and looked at Jemma  
  
Once their eyes met, She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, clapping her hand over her mouth again  
  
"Oh, so someone thinks this is funny?" said Ross  
  
"No, No I don't" stammered Jemma, A big smile on her face "Really.."  
  
"It looks like you do," said Ross  
  
"No, I'm laughing at.." began Jemma, looking around the room for something to be laughing at "That...Uh"  
  
Ross was trying to look angry but a smile broke across his face  
  
"Ok, Well if you think this is funny," said Ross, "Let's see if you think what I'm about to do is funny"  
  
"What..What are you going to do?" asked Jemma, looking at Ross curiously  
  
Ross suddenly darted forward to grab her and Jemma ran out the room, laughing madly, Ross limping after her  
  
She ran around the couch, jumped over Emma who was in front of the TV and was looking in shock at what was unfolding, seeing her Dad and Jemma chasing each other around the room.  
  
Ross finally grabbed her and they landed on the couch, he was tickling her and Jemma was laughing like crazy  
  
"I wanna play" said Emma, standing up and doing a running leap, landing on top of them on the couch.  
  
Their loud laughter filled the apartment and Rachel was in the bedroom came storming out "People are trying to sleep in her"  
  
She closed her mouth when she saw what was going on, Ross had a big grin on his face as Jemma and Emma pelted him with cushions from the couch, Jemma looked up and saw Rachel and grinned, "Do you want to be on our team?"  
  
Rachel grabbed a cushion from the armchair and joined in  
  
"Hey" said Ross, breakng free and climbing off the couch "This isn't fair, 3 girls onto me...!"  
  
"Too bad Daddy" said Emma "Right Mommy, Right Jem Jem?"  
  
"That's right," said Rachel "Prepare to die DAD!!!"  
  
"Girl Power" said Jemma loudly and whacked Ross in the stomach with a cushion  
  
They all converged on Ross who fell back on the couch  
  
"I surrender" he said, putting up his arms "Please, I surrender"  
  
"What's that?" asked Rachel "Did you hear something Jemma?"  
  
"Hmmm" said Jemma "No, I don't think I did"  
  
"Oh boy" said Ross to himself as Emma bounced on the couch and landed on his legs "This new baby better be a boy"  
  
TBC!!! 


End file.
